


Conversational Chicken

by KittyAug



Series: Of Hunters and Hellblazers [28]
Category: Hellblazer & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAug
Summary: The one where Sam realises that Dean has been screwing the Hellblazer since he was 20.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andinocara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andinocara/gifts), [PeaceLily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceLily/gifts).



They are driving through the night in the Impala when Sam realises something which causes a fundamental shift in his whole understanding of Dean Winchester. They spend a lot of time driving so it’s statistically where most of Sam’s realisations occur.

“Oh my god,” Sam says. Because, oh my god!

“Mornin’ sunshine,” says Dean, glancing over at Sam with an amused smirk. “What’s got your knickers in a twist this time?”

“You’ve been fucking John Constantine for seventeen years!”

“Um,” Dean says, but pins his eyes back on the road. It’s dark yet Sam’s pretty sure Dean is blushing again.

“That succubus thing [Dad mentioned years ago](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3071903), when we were in Atlanta. Your first demon… You weren’t angry at John you were embarrassed because… oh god!”

“So?” Dean says gruffly. He jerks the car around an imaginary pothole more roughly than he needs to.

“That wasn’t just your first demon it [was your first](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2829158)…” Sam chokes, half laugh and half distress. He really has to stop following that line of thought.

Dean must realise just how uncomfortable Sam is making himself. Sam can almost see it when he decides that torturing Sam is worth more to him than his own discomfort. He sits up straighter and his face falls into a hustler’s smug grin.

“I was twenty, Sammy. Hellblazer wasn’t my first _anything_.”

Fuck. Sam knows a game of conversational chicken when he hears one.

He gives in manfully and buries his face in his hands. “Oh god!” Sam says, with even more feeling. He really needs to not think about this at all. “This is even worse than the Doublemint Twins.”

Dean cackles in the seat next to him and slaps him on the back, a little too hard.

“I’ve had triplets, too.” Dean tells him with only partially faked pride.

Sam sobs, just a little. He really needs to learn to keep his mouth shut when it comes to Dean’s sex life. Dean always takes it as an invitation and it’s always Sam’s sanity that comes out worse for wear. Sam’s an idiot.

“Did I ever tell you about this time in New Orleans?”

“No-” Sam’s trying to stop him but Dean takes it as an invitation.

“Constantine has this friend, chick called-”

“No!”

“[Mama Xa-](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3216155)”

“No, no, no!”

Sam puts his hands over his ears and starts chanting his refusal. 

Dean may have won this round, but Sam’s already plotting his revenge. Two siblings can play at this game.

He can still hear Dean laughing as they ride into the night and on to the next case. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a comment ficlet for Andinocara, but the wonderful PeaceLily convinced me to make it an actual work in the series. So here it is!


End file.
